Watching from the Sidelines
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: Gale's been whipped and Katniss is there in his aid. What happens when the two get a little too close, and a certain baker was watching from the sidelines? My version of Gale's post whipping in Catching Fire.EVERLARK FOREVER.


**Hey guys! Finally thought of a new concept to write about. This is a one-shot from Catching Fire. This was the part when Gale was whipped, and Katniss was there. And Peeta was just in the sidelines watching. WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM THe SCENE IN THE BOOK. So please don't be surprised when the plot is like not what happened in the book. Everlark forever! And please read and review my Mark of Athena fanfic! I would love to hear from you guys, if you liked it or hated it. Anyway, here's my oneshot!**

Katniss' POV

_Please wake up, Gale. Please. _

I was there, beside him, clutching his hand tightly. It's been about 5 in the afternoon already, and he still didn't wake up. I was starting to worry.

"Mother, why isn't he awake yet?" I ask my mom nervously.

"Relax, Katniss. The sleep syrup would probably wear off anytime now. Let's just wait." She assures me, and I nod reluctantly.

As if on cue, I feel his hand grip mine. He's starting to wake up.

"Gale?" I keep my hand on his, and use the other to push his hair out of his face.

He stirs a little, then he finally opens his eyes, revealing the same seam grey color.

"Hey, Catnip." He whispered weakly.

"Gale! Oh, I thought you wouldn't wake up!" I scream a little as I hugged him tight.

"Ouch!" he yelped, and I totally forgot that his wound was just treated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say shyly, and he just smiles.

"How are you?" I ask, but he just looks at me oddly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. What about you, you've been whipped!" I say.

He sighs. "Well, I'm much better now, thanks to you, your family, and Peeta. He helped you guys carry me, right?"

I twitch a little from hearing 'Peeta', and I finally realized that I haven't talked to him since last night.

Gale must've seen my expression. "Hey, why don't you visit Peeta now? I'm just here." He says, although I can see from his face that he wants me to stay.

"Hmm, maybe later. Besides, the snow's too strong I think. I guess he'll understand." I say, and he seems happy.

Peeta's POV

I walk around my house, thinking of what I could do. It feels so weird, being alone here. Even though I already own a well-built house here in the Victor's Village, my family doesn't want to live here. My parents decided to stay in our small home by the bakery. My older brother went to another district, and the other one accompanied my parents at home. So, I'm all alone.

I've been circling around the living room for quite a while, thinking of what just happened. Gale's been whipped, because of hunting. I feel bad for him, because he really needed to do it almost every day just to provide for his family. And Katniss does the same thing.

When I saw her scream his name and hold his hands tight, I couldn't help but feel jealous. But hey, they were best friends. And if I were in Gale's shoes at the time of the Games, I'd probably cry of jealousy when I see my best friend kissing someone. I sighed. _They're best friends, Peeta. Let her be._

I felt hungry, so I go to my kitchen to find myself something to eat. I opened a cabinet when I saw some cheese, and I knew exactly what to do to make Katniss less depressed.

After baking about half a dozen of cheese buns, I put them on a plate, and cover it with some cloth. I reach the door and open it, when the strong breeze greets my face. I totally forgot that there was a snow storm today. Katniss' house was only a few houses away, but with the weather like this, it would be hard to reach it. I look at the cheese buns, thinking that Katniss would probably love this, and will make her relax. I wear my coat, and walk out of my door, the strong breeze and the snow greeting my face.

-LINE BREAK-

After what seemed like hours, I finally reach Katniss' front porch. I knock on the door politely, but no one seemed to open it. I turn the knob slowly, and opened the door.

"Hey Katniss, I-" but my voice stopped.

Let me just say, that my heart broke to about a thousand pieces.

Gale's POV

To be honest, I felt so happy. It was like were little again, just laughing and playing. I missed this Katniss, the simple girl who just laughed with my jokes and hung out with me. The Katniss at present was a lot flirty now, spinning her lovely dress in a girly way and kissing some baker boy all the time. I smile, trying to enjoy the time I have left with the old Katniss.

"Hey, Gale, remember the time we were hunting and you almost fell in the lake?" Katniss says, snapping me back to reality.

I smile, the memory still clear in my head. "Yeah, because you pushed me!" I say, making her laugh.

"Oh come on, it was so hot that time! You should've just took a free bath there." She giggles.

I was about to reply to her, when I see someone from behind, not too far away. Standing by the door was Peeta. I quickly avert my eyes. I smile inside, _he must probably be so jealous right now. Why not I make him feel what I felt when they were kissing in live TV? _

Before Katniss talks again, I take her face in my hands, and kiss her with all my might.

Peeta's POV

I almost dropped the plate of cheese buns. They were laughing together, obviously happy with each other's company. Jealousy started to run down my veins. _Stop it, Peeta. They're just close friends. They probably missed bonding this much after a long time. _I calm myself a little, but nothing prepared me for what Gale did next. He kissed, my fiancé.

I put the plate down, and not long, my hands turn into fists. Anger replaced my jealousy. I wanted to punch Gale in the face. Some holding hands and a few laughs they shared were tolerable, but kissing her was definitely not a friendly gesture. Katniss looked startled at first, her eyes wide open while Gale was sucking the life out of her. She finally gave in, kissing back, finally making the tears in my eyes fall. _I baked her cheese buns, went through a snow storm, and this is all I get? _

I was about to scream now, making them stop, but I couldn't. That would probably make Katniss hate me again, like right before Gale was whipped. I pick the plate of cheese buns, leave it on their side table, and go out of the door. The cold breeze greets me again, making me even more miserable and depressed.

Katniss' POV

I had no idea what made me give in, but I felt so stupid. I pushed him back, stopping our kiss.

"Look, uh, maybe you should rest." I say awkwardly, removing my hands from his.

Gale smiles, he must've enjoyed that. "But we were having so much fun and-"

"No, you have to rest, if you want to get better." I say quickly.

Gale huffed, he looked defeated. "Alright." He says, his eyes closing in an instant.

I massage my head, trying to clear up my brain of all that's happened today.

"Hey, Katniss!" my mom suddenly appears from behind.

"Mother, you're here. I'm actually hungry. Could you cook supper now?" I ask, my stomach already begging for food.

"Sure. Why don't you eat that first while you're waiting?" she says, pointing to a plate on our side table covered with cloth.

"Hey, who is this from?" I ask, bringing the plate to our kitchen table.

"I don't know, Katniss." Mother yells, not for away.

Right before I take off the cloth, I see a small note attached to it.

_I baked you your favorite. _

_-P_

I take the cloth away, the smell of cheese filling my nose. I wanted to fill my mouth with these cheese buns, but it just dawned to me that Peeta was here. I bring a cheese bun to my hands, and feel that it was still warm. He was here not long ago.

And not long ago, I was with Gale. I was KISSING Gale.

I drop my cheese bun, and rushed to get my thickest jacket. _He's been here, and he didn't even say hi? Oh wait, we were kissing, why would he still say hi. Stupid Katniss. And he went here even if there was a storm? And I allowed Gale to kiss me while he was probably standing by the side, angry and jealous? How stupid once again, Katniss. _

"Mother, I have to go to Peeta. Please watch Gale for me." I say, as I reached for the door.

"But wait, I'm done cooking. And Katniss, there's a storm out there. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" mother says.

"I have to go now. Just leave me some food." I say, going out of my house, determined to talk with Peeta.

Peeta's POV

I was freezing when I got back home, but once I got my fireplace going, I was a lot better now. I sit in the couch, trying to think of something else besides Gale and Katniss kissing. I don't know what I'm supposed to do know. I was stressed, so I tried to sleep.

My eyelids were about to drop when I hear a knock on the door. I stand up, and there was a knock again. Who goes out of their house in this weather? _Oh wait, I did. Stupid Peeta. _I thought in my mind. I opened the door, to see the person who I least expected would come.

"Katniss!" I said, pulling her inside, her whole body shaking. I was supposed to be mad at her, but she was my weakness. Seeing her get hurt or even get cold, it's an instinct for me to take care of her.

"What are you doing out in the storm? You might've froze to death if I didn't hear you knock!" I say somewhat angrily, but I was just concerned.

"I-I was, was j-just about t-to-" she tries to speak, but I finally stop her.

"Your teeth are chattering, and your whole body's shaking. I'll get you a blanket. Sit near the fire." I say, and she nods obediently. I run upstairs, getting a big blanket that's enough for us to share.

Katniss' POV

I was expecting him to scream at my face when he saw me, but being the protective and caring Peeta, he lets me in and is helping me warm up. All of this is making me even more guilty that I kissed Gale, and he has seen it.

I brought my hands out near the fire, desperately seeking warmth. Peeta finally arrives, carrying a big blanket.

"Here, wrap it around yourself." He commands, and I obey.

I tried to warm my hands, but they couldn't stop from shaking. Peeta goes closer, and pulls both of my hands. He starts rubbing it, instantly making them warm.

"So, what brings you here?" he asks awkwardly.

I sigh heavily, and face him. "I'm-I'm sorry, Peeta. I kissed Gale." I whisper.

"Oh that." His face turns a little irritated. "I saw you, not long ago. Seemed you were having a good time with that."

I shake my head. "Look, I didn't know you were there and-"

"That's not the point, Katniss. Even if I wasn't there, we're already engaged, aren't we? So that's still not right." He interrupts me.

Ughh, why is he always right?

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't know why I allowed him to do that, and why I gave in. We were just talking, and suddenly he just kissed me. I wasn't expecting it." I answer back.

He doesn't answer.

"Peeta, look, I'm really stressed right now. Gale's been whipped, there's a storm, and I have a dozen more problems. Maybe it just slipped my mind or something. I'm sorry." I say sincerely.

Peeta looks straight into my eyes, and without further discussion, he pulls me closer and hugs me. His arms were the best blanket ever. I fling the big blanket away; I already had a much better one. In no time, my whole body was warm. I lay on his chest, feeling the strong heartbeat that sounded like music to my ears. He puts his chin right above my head.

"I understand, Katniss. Don't worry about it anymore." He whispers.

His voice had magic, I could tell. Right when he said that, I instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes, and feel the warmth spread through my whole body.

"Thank you, Peeta." I whisper, and I could imagine him smile.

-LINE BREAK-

My eyes were about to shut close, when I feel Peeta stir. He's releasing the hug already. Ugh, but I didn't want to let go.

He stands up, offering his hand. "It's late already, I have to go home." I say.

Peeta looks outside through his window, and shook his head. "It's turned into a blizzard already, Katniss. You can't go out there." He says, his face full of concern.

"Oh well, I guess I have to stay for the night." I say, and he smiles.

"Well, I'll have to call my mom, she might be worried that I'm not home yet." I say, and he nods.

"And you have to feed me first." I say, and he frowns.

"Katniss, I don't have food right now. I didn't trade in the Hob yet." He says, clearly disappointed.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was hugging my stomach now, I was starving.

Peeta's face lights up, and runs to the kitchen. He goes back with a pan full of my one and only favorite.

"Should this make up for it?" he says, smiling.

"Cheese buns!" I scream.

"Haha, I made a new batch right before you arrived." He said, as he offered me some.

"You always know what I want, don't you?" I say, stuffing a cheese bun in my mouth. Ugh, it was delicious.

"Of course I do." He answers, and leads me back to the fire place.

For once, I felt safe. I pushed all my problems aside; my talk with President Snow, Gale's whipping, and Gale kissing me. All that matters was Peeta and I, eating cheese buns, snuggled in one blanket by his fire place.

I cherish this moment, hoping that just this once, I would feel safe with him beside me.

**So, that's my story. Told you it was totally different from the scene in the book! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! And also my other stories please. I'll try to write more! **


End file.
